


我甚至不喜欢Lana Del Rey

by lisabart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisabart/pseuds/lisabart
Summary: Will的思绪飘向非常不合适的方向，而且他越来越怀疑它们是被一只坚定的手引向那里。他又半心半意的笑了一声，然后一口喝光剩余的咖啡。“或许Zeller和Price修改了错误号码的铃声。当我感觉精神错乱时，听我倾诉，喂给我从未吃过美食的人不是Jack。”“不，” Hannibal轻声赞同，”不是他。“紧张和嗡嗡作响的欲望让Will说话冲动。他知道，但他刚刚喝光咖啡。没有什么能阻止他的问题，直接冒昧无礼。“那么，怎么，你是我的daddy？”





	我甚至不喜欢Lana Del Rey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Even Like Lana Del Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760630) by [perpetuallycaffeinated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallycaffeinated/pseuds/perpetuallycaffeinated). 



> I am so happy our lovely author perpetuallycaffeinated give me the permission to translate this super hot work into chinese to share with more Hannibal fans in China. Really appreciate it. Hope I did it justice. Cheers.

“咖啡，Will？”  
  
“好的，谢谢。”  
  
Will点点头，松了口气坐在小小的早餐桌旁。跟Hannibal共进晚餐总是令人惊喜，但他不能骗自己。离开宏伟奢华的餐厅，优雅的家具和漂白骨头做的中央摆设，让人有点放松。餐厅跟剧场无异。Hannibal的表演精致高雅，但它们要求Will聚精会神，彬彬有礼。而这里在这个小小的早餐角落，他可以懒洋洋倚靠在椅子上，不用担心像个被拽去听歌剧的小孩子一样坐立不安。他可以看着Hannibal下厨，想象着Hannibal也觉得不再正式。男人脱掉外套和马甲，完美无瑕礼服衬衫的袖口挽到肘部，在厨房里忙碌着。Hannibal忙着准备咖啡，Will的眼睛追随着伸展的露出的肌肤。  
  
“有问题吗？”  
  
Will抬起头，感觉一阵尴尬，他意识到自己盯着看被发现了。他向Hannibal挥挥手，然后指向他细心叠好搭在椅背上的外套和马甲。  
  
“感觉就像你脱下了什么别的，当你收起它们，更接近你的皮肤。它们是你为控制别人如何看待你，而打造的形象的一部分。”  
  
“敏锐的观察，我的心理医生也这么说，” Hannibal温和的说，把一杯咖啡放在Will面前，然后坐进对面的椅子。“我们都构建自己的形象以展现给外面的世界，衣物是最明显的部分之一。它们有社交标志的作用，” Hannibal的眼睛扫过Will的眼睛和鼻梁，这小小的动作让Will感觉到了他廉价塑料眼镜虚幻的压迫感。“或者，某种情况下，作为屏障把我们自身脆弱的部分跟外面世界隔开。”  
  
Will抿了一口咖啡，对这口味赞赏的哼哼。某个时刻，Hannibal准确的了解到他的口味，尽管他不记得自己告诉过他。  
  
“我很喜欢，” 他承认，嗓音低了下来，仿佛在分享一个令人羞愧的秘密。就像那次他承认自己喜欢杀死Hobbs。“我喜欢跟你共进晚餐，但我觉得我更喜欢这个。你让我看到更多真实的你，而不是你让其他人看到的那些。”  
  
他垂下眼睛看着自己的咖啡杯，试图压下他意外地说了比打算的更亲密的话的感觉。  
  
“我永远不会努力在你面前隐藏自我，Will。” Hannibal微笑了，Will可以看到他向前靠着桌子。Will抬头恰好看到他的嘴角弯起。“让某人爬越我们建造的墙，是难得的乐趣。”  
  
Hannibal向一侧歪歪头，凝视着Will，眼中的喜爱明确无误。Will盯了回去。有什么在他们中间的空气中扭紧，发展，仿佛地壳板块撞到彼此，让整个世界陷入混乱前的紧张扭曲。  
  
 _You can be the boss, daddy you can be the boss._  
  
Bad to the bone, sick as a dog.   
  
喧闹的音乐让这一刻戛然而止。Will低声咒骂，手忙脚乱的翻找手机，女人的声音继续向房间里的人保证她事实上，真的，很喜欢 ‘daddy’。  
  
“靠， **靠** 。对不起，我甚至不喜欢Lana Del Rey。我必须要接这个电话，这是——”  
  
他把手机举到耳边，结束了一连串的道歉，依然无声的祈求Hannibal不要觉得他无礼。男人看上去只是隐约被逗乐了，他松了口气。  
  
“Jack？我在巴尔的摩Lecter医生家。”  
  
Will越过桌子噘嘴笑了。Hannibal依然沉默，只在Jack不耐烦的声音穿透这小小房间时挑起眉毛。谢天谢地，不是急事。某个闭塞城市的警察局请求联邦支援参与某项调查，但他们明天才会需要他。Jack只需要Will取消他的课程。他只讲了几分钟电话。依然，Will注意到，看上去Hannibal等待时有足够的时间积累了众多问题。  
  
“我晚餐时把手机调到静音了，” 他脱口而出。Hannibal点点头，成功的做出既令人困惑又合乎情理的观察。  
  
“你没看手机就知道是Jack。”  
  
Will呻吟了一声，一手擦了擦脸。比起这个，他宁愿是无声的不赞成。  
  
“几周前，当我说Jack象对待他不听话的孩子一样对待我们，Price和Zeller开玩笑，把这首歌设成了我手机的Jack来电铃声。他们觉得这很好玩。”  
  
“是的，我猜他们会这么想。” Hannibal严肃的抿了一口咖啡，但Will能看到笑意浮上男人眼角。  
  
“我不知道为什么我还没有改掉，” Will咕哝着说，盯着手机仿佛它欺负了他。“我本该改掉。”  
  
“如果这真的让你困扰，你第一次发现他们这么干了你就会改掉。” Hannibal伸手过来，从Will手中把手机拿走，放在他俩之间的桌上。“这真切的提醒你，他们在某种程度上喜欢你。人们不会调侃他们觉得是外人的人，尤其是这种有性暗示的玩笑。”  
  
“我猜是这样吧。” Will叹了口气，脑袋垂到桌上。然后注意到Hannibal后面的评论，突然抬起头。“你是什么意思——”  
  
“不，我不觉得你的评论有性方面的意味，但这首歌无疑如此，” Hannibal打断他。“Daddy是对处于亲密关系中男性的很寻常的喜爱称呼。尤其是对从供养伴侣中获得乐趣的男人。”  
  
Will能感觉到红晕慢慢爬上他的脸颊和耳朵。如果他幸运，他没有自己感觉的脸那么红。然而，如果他幸运，Hannibal就不会听到那可恶的铃声。  
  
“你看上去相当淡定。很多人觉得这很怪异。”  
  
Hannibal耸耸肩，一只手指若有所思的拂过他的杯沿。没有指出Will没有把他自己包括在那群人里，尽管Will毫不怀疑，男人从来不会忽视任何谈话的言外之意。  
  
“这个称呼并无恶意。我们最早的关系体验就来自家庭内部；并不奇怪我们会试图将以后的交往放在与家庭有关的背景下考虑。被珍爱的爱人是 ‘baby’，非常亲密的朋友被称为像兄弟或姐妹。”  
  
Will笑了一声。  
  
“我真的不觉得我会跟让我联想到我父亲的男人上床。”  
  
Hannibal没有上钩，无视了讨论Will不正常家庭的提议。  
  
“那就是父亲的概念。是个强大的原型，不仅仅是男性家长。父亲形象对西方文化影响深远，甚至延伸到宗教领域。”  
  
太棒了。他们竟然真的在讨论这个。所有这一切。Will向后靠在椅子上，略带挑战的扬起下巴。  
  
“那么Lecter医生，什么让某个人——” Will咽咽口水，嘴巴突然很干。“某个人成为daddy？” 他试图用嘲笑的语调说出最后一个词。他很确定自己失败了。  
  
Hannibal也向后坐，模仿Will的姿势。然而，他的坐姿毫无挑战的意味，宽阔的肩膀投射出力量和沉着的气势。  
  
“是众多标识的来源，在混乱的世界中提供理性和秩序。随时准备提供不仅仅引导，还有物质和精神支持的人。”  
  
Will的思绪飘向非常不合适的方向，而且他越来越怀疑它们是被一只坚定的手引向那里。他又半心半意的笑了一声，然后一口喝光剩余的咖啡。  
  
“或许Zeller和Price修改了错误号码的铃声。当我感觉精神错乱时，听我倾诉，喂给我从未吃过美食的人不是Jack。”  
  
“不，” Hannibal轻声赞同，”不是他。“  
  
紧张和嗡嗡作响的欲望让Will说话冲动。他知道，但他刚刚喝光咖啡。没有什么能阻止他的问题，直接冒昧 **无礼** 。  
  
“那么，怎么，你是我的daddy？”  
  
“你想要我是吗？”  
  
Hannibal仿佛给了Will一巴掌。他试图说话却只发出了简短窒息的声音，被他嗓子里突然出现的肿块呛到了。一如既往，作为完美的主人，Hannibal把自己的咖啡沿桌子滑过来，无声的提议。Will感激的点点头，然后喝了一口。  
  
“你究竟在问什么？” 他终于说。  
  
“就是我刚刚说的，” Hannibal取回咖啡杯，喝了一口，舌头轻轻滑过几秒钟前Will的嘴唇碰过的杯沿。若隐若现的亲密让Will想象那舌头品尝他自己的嘴唇而不是咖啡，这次他知道自己根本无法藏起他皮肤上的红晕。“你已经知道在很多不同的方面照顾你让我非常开心。如果你想要我在更多一个方面照顾你，我很愿意效劳。”  
  
 **照顾他** 。迅速瞟了一眼Hannibal的手，Will的脑子抓住这形象开始放飞自我。那双手对待厨房器皿和昂贵瓷器时谨慎轻柔，但它们相当有力。这力量会把他固定在Hannibal想要的地方，捧在宽大的手掌里，修长的手指张开，揉捏，轻抚。Will的肌肤几乎哼唱着祈求碰触，他裤子的拉链附近开始变得尤其紧。  
  
“我不需要你照顾我，” Will说，因为他最擅长自我否定。  
  
“你不允许自己得到你想要的东西，” Hannibal回答，娴熟的拆解他简明的回复。“论据是你并不需要。但人类沉溺于很多他们并不需要的东西中，因为放纵享乐可以让生活不再艰难。” 他停顿，然后继续，嗓音和表情都柔和下来。“生活对你太过艰难，Will。我担心会毁掉你。”  
  
Will不知道该如何应对。他盯着Hannibal，咬着下唇，试图在男人脸上找到一丝陷阱的暗示，Hannibal要从这安排中得到什么。一定有什么让这提议说得通。  
  
“如果有助于让你安心，” Hannibal让这沉默漫延了一会，又说。“要知道这对我来说一点都不困难。如果你愿意，我可以是个不折不扣的自私的供养者。”  
  
依然Will不知道要说什么。那么行动，他决定，是唯一的选择。他从椅子上站起身，小心绕过桌子，步步迟疑，仿佛细微的动作都会把Hannibal从战胜他迫使他做出这个提议的疯狂中惊醒。另一个男人耐心的看着他，只是任他接近。当他的鞋子碰到Hannibal的椅腿，Will停了下来。他举起一只手，在他俩中间迟疑的摇摆。  
  
“你特么的究竟想从我这里得到什么？”  
  
Hannibal向他的手歪歪头，思索着，然后用他的手覆盖，手指跟Will的交叉，轻轻捏了捏。  
  
“我想要，” 他回答，把Will的手拉近，嘴唇轻轻刷过他的指节，“给你你想要的任何东西。”  
  
Will情不自禁。  
  
“万一你做不到呢？”  
  
Hannibal竟然真的考虑了一会这个鲁莽的问题。  
  
“我想...这不太可能，” 他决定。“我发现你的幸福是非常强大的动力源泉。”  
  
如果Hannibal可以这么性急直白，Will当然也可以。他滑到Hannibal和桌子中间，张开一条腿，动作流畅的坐在男人的大腿上。通常镇定沉着面孔上的意外惊喜完全值得。  
  
“任何东西？” Will嘴唇弯起挑逗的笑了。“即使是我敌人依然跳动的心脏？”  
  
Hannibal轻轻抬起头，凝视着他，轻哼着考虑了一下。  
  
“你真诚的低估了我为帮你能做到的程度，Will。总有一天，” 他又说，嘴角微弯也笑了，“你会知道我的真正能力。”   
  
Will哼了一声，向前靠过来，额头与Hannibal相抵。他感觉到一只手抬起来捧着他的后脑，感受着这碰触，他闭上眼睛。  
  
“你起的头。你吓不跑我，Hannibal。”  
  
“我 **知道** 。” 三个字轻柔却有力，某种暗黑却欣喜的东西潜伏暗涌。语调的突然变化震惊了Will，他突然睁开眼睛，但这时Hannibal把他拉低，把他们的嘴唇印在一起。他歪歪头轻咬Hannibal的下唇，作为回报，一只手臂紧紧环住他的腰。身下的男人毫不害羞，手指跟他的发卷交缠，在他的衬衫下向上滑抚摸他的肌肤。他的亲吻，然而，依然很温柔，跟Will渴望做的相比简直纯洁。Hannibal的嘴唇柔软饱满简直就是为亲吻而生。Will加深这个吻，张开双唇，试图挑逗出男人发号施令的一面。Hannibal发出欣喜的声音，任由Will加深这个吻，但依然没有催促他。  
  
“‘不择不扣的自私’去哪儿了？” Will向后抽身，贴着Hannibal脸颊说，抱怨气喘轻柔。Hannibal喉咙中发出好奇的声音，两手向上抚过Will的背，仿佛在努力抚慰他的不满。  
  
“我不知道你想走到哪一步，” Hannibal解释，跟Will低沉亲密的语调无异。“我宁愿谨慎也不愿急切。”  
  
“非常可敬，” Will赞同。他向一侧歪头，嘴唇贴上Hannibal耳朵的弧度，然后叹息着说。“但我以为Daddy会照顾我。”  
  
Will Graham并不知道人竟然可以咆哮。  
  
前一刻他还坐在Hannibal的大腿上。下一刻他被向后推，桌子的边缘痛苦的抵着他的背，Lecter医生像一堵墙在他身前。Hannibal再次发出同样的声音，低沉危险在他胸中轰鸣作响，让Will头皮发麻。双手坚定的握着他的腰，把他举起来放在桌上坐下，双脚无助的在空中摇晃。Will呻吟着试图说出Hannibal的名字，两手紧紧抓住男人的头发。  
  
“再说一遍，” Hannibal要求，把自己嵌在Will的两腿间，大腿紧紧贴上来，Will再也没有任何支撑；只有Hannibal紧压过来的身体阻止他跌倒在地。  
  
“Hannibal，” Will喘息着说，头向后仰，Hannibal温柔的唇淘气的转过来，沿着他的颈部曲线上滑，轻咬着他下巴下面的敏感肌肤。  
  
“再试一次，亲爱的男孩。”  
  
一声抱怨从will喉咙中逸出，令人尴尬的高声和渴求。Hannibal挺动胯部。Will的嗓音更高一度，几乎无法压抑自己热切的渴望Hannibal的勃起压在他大腿根部的感觉。  
  
“Hannibal？” 这次名字后是欢快的疑问调子。Will刚刚发出最后一个音节，一只手抬起埋在他的发卷里，扯了一下，喉咙脆弱的露出。Hannibal咬了他的脖子一侧，牙齿比之前咬的更深。  
  
“现在，乖Will，我知道你比这聪明多了。” 暗黑的潜流重回Hannibal的嗓音，低沉近乎威胁，他用舌头舔过咬痕。轻柔的压力带来刺痛，Will嘶嘶出声，指甲刺入Hannibal的脖颈，思绪挣扎着穿越朦胧的欲望寻求理智。他那样说是为了让Hannibal更加坚定，但仅仅寥寥数语，男人就变成了这——  
  
噢。说 **那个** 。即使以他现在的姿势，Will依然享受了傲慢的志得意满的一刻。  
  
“说什么，Daddy？”  
  
曾经，作为在墨西哥湾长大的小男孩，Will试图迎着碎浪站立。浪头猛地撞到他身上，仿佛来自愤怒神灵的击打，整个大海的重量跟随而来，把他打倒在地，充满鼻腔的残忍海水威胁要淹没他，因他的愚蠢将他包裹。  
  
现在Will Graham发现自己被Hannibal Lecter淹没。男人的亲吻让他脑袋晕眩，持久狂热的法式热吻中点缀着恶意的啃咬。他幻想过的有力双手握着他的屁股把他拉近，紧紧按压把两个人挤在一起。透过他们的裤子，Will能感觉到Hannibal阴茎的粗硬线条，他的皮肤再次变得贪婪。双手突然变得不够；他需要感觉肌肤赤裸相对，感觉Hannibal的每一处毫无阻碍的压在身上，让男人换用他的嘴，吞噬他肌肤的每一寸。  
  
“操我。” Will还没意识到话就冲口而出，但一旦说出口，他完全确定自己想要什么。“求你了，Daddy，操我，” 他喘息着说，腿像个牵线木偶一样抖动，Hannibal呻吟着一手从他裤子后面滑下。Hannibal用另一只手弹开他裤子的纽扣，Will探身过来，给他更大的空间伸手进去，修长的手指掠过他的小洞。  
  
他干燥，没有润滑的小洞。  
  
该死。  
  
貌似Hannibal也同时意识到了，在伴侣的颈边低声用外语诅咒。他抽回手，满足于抚摸揉捏Will的屁股。  
  
“Will...Will，我们需要的东西在我卧室里，” 他解释。“在这等着。”  
  
Will发现自己陷入毫不理性的恐慌；Hannibal不能离开他，现在无法停止碰触他。如果他让Hannibal离开视线，离开这个房间，天平会失衡，这一刻永远不会重来。  
  
“不，求你了。” 他紧紧抓着Hannibal的衬衫，缝线都快要挣开了，这次的恳求毫无羞怯。当Hannibal让步，重新压过来，Will都没有费心掩饰自己如释重负的叹息。“我只想现在就要你。”  
  
“好吧，” Hannibal轻声说。他一手伸到他俩中间，推拉着直到把隔开他俩的衣服随便推开。Will模糊的意识到他们会毁掉他们的衣服，却发现自己毫不在意。Hannibal精心打造的发型已经凌乱不已，衬衫也乱做一团。更令人印象深刻的是从他裤子堆里伸出来的粗长阴茎，在旁边衣物的衬托下显得更加淫秽下流。老天，Hannibal的衣服值多少钱啊？Will可以直接把自己的裤子扔进洗衣机。怎样才能从价值几千美元的衣物上除去精液？想到这，一阵喜悦的颤栗沿着脊柱而下，他喘着气笑了一声。  
  
“什么让你这么开心，Will？” Hannibal在亲吻间隙问。他的嗓音严厉，但Will能感觉到紧贴自己嘴唇的微笑的弧度。他也笑了。  
  
“我们过来喝咖啡，现在我要让你在可能比我所有衣服加起来都贵的裤子上高潮。”  
  
“当我同意时就接受了这个风险，” Hannibal承认，动了动他们的胯部，让他们的阴茎贴在一起，揉搓滑动，前液让这更容易。“尽管我猜，当我真正占有你，就不会有这个顾虑了。”  
  
又是轻声的哼笑，夹杂着赞赏的呻吟，紧张在Will脊柱底部，弯曲伸展。  
  
“真——真正占有我？”  
  
“当我操你。” Hannibal几乎低沉的从喉咙中吐出粗鲁的词，萦绕在医生文雅的口音中听上去更加粗俗。Will呼吸急促，他的阴茎夹在他们的腹部中间，禁不住抽动。Hannibal低头看着赤裸的欲望，像有趣的问题一样考虑Will的反应。“你喜欢听我说这么下流的话？”  
  
“是的，” Will嘶声说，腹部肌肉绷紧，努力从他尴尬的姿势迎上Hannibal的节奏。  
  
“那你应该会很高兴知道——” Hannibal呻吟着，牙关紧咬，挣扎着让嗓音平静下来。“——我打算下次在这张桌子上操你。”  
  
“噢， **操** ，Daddy。” 这次这个词很容易就说出口了，但Hannibal的反应依然强烈。作为奖励，他尖利的咬了Will的肩膀，许下未来更多欢愉的承诺。  
  
“你一定要乖，” 他警告。“不许碰自己。你需要别人照顾你，让你快乐，对吗？”  
  
Will想象着，指节发白紧握着桌沿，在早晨的阳光里被操开。说出口的只有虚弱的 “啊哈。”  
  
“我们需要清理干净，当然，” Hannibal继续。“但你知道我嗅觉有多敏锐，Will。我担心如果我邀请人，可能是Jack叔叔，当天过来吃饭，我会一直闻到空气中你的汗水和精液。我必须要准备跟你的香味相配的菜品。”  
  
“继续说，看在老天的份上，继续说。噢上帝啊，Daddy，不要停，感觉太棒了。” Will知道自己在胡言乱语，但他毫不在乎，知道事后也不会在乎。只要Hannibal继续生动细致的列举要对他做的事情。  
  
Hannibal继续着长篇大论，胯部猛动着，出声的好奇，当他有充裕的时间先舔开他时，Will尝起来的味道；当他把Will吞下时，Will美丽的眼睛会怎样凝视着他；当轮到他时，Will会怎样品尝他。  
  
Will的高潮突如其来，完全沉浸在Hannibal的幻想中，没有注意到高潮在他脊柱底部累积。他潜入Hannibal脑中，描绘着丰盛晚餐后男人用手指打开他时，自己的样子，当他的整个身体绷紧，咕哝着诅咒着高潮。Hannibal继续在他身上碾压，但他的描述很快变成了断断续续的喘息和呻吟，接近高潮。依然沉浸在高潮的余韵里，Will环抱着Hannibal的肩膀，甜蜜的叹息着亲吻他的脸颊。  
  
“你可以射在我身上，Daddy。”  
  
Will从Hannibal那里赢得了今晚的第二个震惊表情，男人突然无声的战栗，然后射在他俩中间。尽管高潮让他的膝盖一软，Hannibal依然成功让他俩得体的跌坐在地，Hannibal坐在地板上，Will再次坐在他的大腿上。他们一起——这让Will怪异的很开心——彻底毁掉了Hannibal的精致裤子。他不成调的轻哼，伸手把一道精液揉进裤子的面料里。  
  
“你会把它送去干洗，还是直接扔掉？” 他好奇的出声问。  
  
Hannibal低头看Will在干什么。如果他感到失望，他掩饰的很好。  
  
“我觉得裤子还能洗干净，尽管你很努力的要毁掉它。”  
  
Will只是冲他笑了，在Hannibal怀中扑向前，在他的脸上亲个不停。他通常讨厌做爱后自己变得这么无骨温顺，但整个晚上都有点荒唐。再说了，他发现Hannibal作为家具真的超级舒服。  
  
“下次我会更努力的毁掉你，” 他承诺。心满意足的跟爱人耳鬓厮磨。心满意足的知道会有下一次。  
  
“我相信你最终会成功，” Hannibal赞同，温柔的抚摸他的头，而不是拉扯，毕竟激情已经过去了。Will开心的叹息，靠了过去，眼睛眯起。“但我也会毁掉你，我非凡的男孩。”

 

**PS，我可是打雷姐的忠实粉呢。**


End file.
